


Sans x Spinel

by Randomfellow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I Ship It, Relationship(s), Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfellow/pseuds/Randomfellow
Summary: So Spinel digs to deep with the ejac- I mean the injector, and ends up in the underground, smack in front of the entrance to Snowdin (definitely not cuz I'm too lazy to write her interactions in the Ruins.) Anyways, this is DEFINITELY serious and not at all a crackshot. Definitely not. Yeah. *coughs*. Art by my boi Mark: https://markderp.tumblr.com/This is also on Wattpad, and is still a wip.
Relationships: Sans/Spinel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. First Encounter

There was a crashing sound at the entrance of the ruins, almost directly where Sans was sitting, waiting for whoever was on the other side of the door to come and exchange jokes. Thankfully, he teleported away just in time to not get completely obliterated by what turned out to be a giant ass drill.

As the snow and dust (not monster dust, mind you) settled, Sans could make out a skinny figure on top of the drill. 

The figure, angry looking, calls down to the skeleton, and yells, "Are you Steven Universe?!"

Goddamnit, those fucking game theorists and their shenanigans again. Was He ever going to live that down? But she sounded... serious.

"No? I'm Sans... Sans the skeleton." He paused. "And uh, who are you exactly?"

The figure looked down upon the... skeleton? Well, it clearly wasn't who she was looking for, but she might as well give a proper greeting. "Spinel." She replies coldly. "So, where the hell am I, exactly?"

Sans chuckled. "You're in the underground. Snowdin, to be exact." So she definitely wasn't a monster (at least not from the underground) but she... definitely wasn't human. "I take it you're not from around here?" 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Spinel replied. She then turned around, and stomped her foot, cursing to herself. "Damnit, I thought I put in the right coordinates in... am I even on Earth?"

"Yeah, this is Earth." 

Spinel jumps, realizing that the skeleton was right behind her. How did he climb up so fast? And why didn't she hear him? As she gets ready to defend herself, the skeleton puts his hands up defensively.

"Woah buddy, there's no need to get aggressive here. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for a fight." Sans says defensively. "I'm just kinda... bone-tired." Sans chuckles at the pun he's made countless times before.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Spinel started... chuckling. And this led to laughter, and then the laughter became hysterical! "You" she snorts "that's freaking hilarious! Where did you learn to tell jokes like that?"

Sans didn't know why the girl was laughing so hard at his low effort pun, but it was definitely contagious, he found himself chuckling along with her. "Eh, I've had lots of time to practice, I guess. Anyways, you look famished, pal. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Spinel looked at him, confused. "Eat... what?"


	2. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a skeleton and a gem with abandonment issues walk into a pub... Ok, that jokes still in development. But this chapter isn't!

"Eat... What?" Gems didn't really need to eat, and Spinel had never eaten... Well, anything before.

Sans looked puzzled. "Well, my pal Grillbz can cook up a mean burger, if that's your thing." Something told him it wasn't, but he might as well ask.

Curious, (and not wanting to be rude), Spinel excitedly replied, "Yeah! That sounds great!" She began to take a massive step off of the injector, one long foot already half way to the ground.

That was... Interesting... The only monster anywhere close to having those powers was a Pyrope Sans had met in Hotland one time. "Oh, you wanna walk there?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused. "Well, yeah! How else are we s'posed to get there?" She lightly laughed.

Sans shrugged. "Well, I was just gonna use a shortcut, but maybe this is a better idea. After all, it'll give us a chance to tell a bit about ourselves. After all, we did just meet." He winks. "Also, it'd be rude of me not to strike up a friendly conversation with the person I'm takin out to lunch." He teleported next to her. "Aight, shall we?"

They walk for some time, snow falling from the ceiling of the underground and the snowy trees. They exchanged casual conversation, and told a bit about themselves, such as what their favorite color was, their hobbies, all of the casual small talk stuff. However, Sans purposely didn't ask anything about her family, or where she was from... He didn't wanna hit a sensitive nerve or anything. Besides, now was too soon to ask something like that.

They come across a bridge, blocked off by wooden bars.

"Uh, hey Sans?" Spinel asks. "What's with the bars? Are y'all tryin to keep someone out?" She got slightly worried. Was this a warzone of some sort?

"Oh that." Sans replied. "That would be my bro's handiwork. It's one of his many attempts to capture a human. He's a human hunting fanatic."

"Oh... Why?" She asked.

"Well, ever since he learned it could make him popular, he's wanted to join the Royal Guard. And he thinks if he captures a human, Undyne will let him in, no problem."

"Whose Undyne?" Spinel inquired.

"Oh, she's the captain of the Royal Guard. All the kids look up to her. She's like a hero in the underground."

"Oh..." Spinel looked down. "Say... I'm not gonna get attacked down here, am I?"

Sans furrowed his brow bone. He pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm.. nah, you shouldn't have an issue with anybody here. You're not human, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Spinel's face seemed to sour. "No, I'm not." She said. "Damn those stupid idiots." She mumbled, just barely loud enough that Sans heard it.

Upon hearing this, Sans decided not to press on it. Now wasn't the time nor the place. "Well, anyway, my bro made the bars to wide to keep anybody out, so we can slip right through easily."

They walked the rest of the way to Grillby's in silence. When they arrived, they both stared at the sign for the store.

"Welp. This is the place. Should be nice and warm in there too, I know you're probably freezing." Sans said.

Spinel didn't even seem to notice the temperature difference as they walked in. After all, temperature didn't really effect her, being a gem and all. 

They walk up to the bar and sit down. Sans's old pal Grillby arrives, and asks how they're doing.

"Hey Grillbz, we're doin alright. Got a newcomer here, never been to your restaurant."

"..."

Sans turned to Spinel. "He says hello, he hopes you enjoy your stay."

Spin was even more confused. How the hell does fire talk? "Oh, well," she said nervously, "tell him I said thanks!"

"I'm mute, not deaf..." Grillby says quietly. 

"Oh! I'm s- so sorry!" Spinel stammers, her accent getting more thick. 

"... It's alright..." Grillby murmurs.

"Eh, you'll have to excuse her, Grillbz. She's not from around here."

"..." 

"He says it's all good, Spinel." Sans winks. "He also says he'd shake your hand, but that wouldn't exactly be a pleasant exchange on your end" 

It takes her a minute, but once she registers the joke, she starts laughing.

Sans whispers to Grillby, "I mean, that wasn't a joke, but I'll take the laugh." He chuckles.

"So Sans tells me you can make a 'mean burger'. Spinel says with air quotes. "I'll take one of those 'mean burgers' if ya please."

Sans laughs. "'Mean' is an expression we use for food. It basically means 'really good'. But yeah, I'll take one of those to Grillbz."

Grillby goes back to make the burgers. "So Spinel- actually, ya mind if I give you a nickname?"

Spinel blinks. She had never really had a nickname, but she supposed that'd be fine. "Uh, sure! What'd ya have in mind?"

"Hmm... We need somethin that rolls off the tongue... Somethin catchy... How bout 'Nel'?" Sans asks, feigning seriousness.

Spinel pauses, and just stares at him for a second. "Yeah... I don't think that's the one, Sans." She says.

Sans fakes a look surprise. "Really? Well shoot, I thought that would be the one!" He pretends to think for a moment. "Well, I guess I could call ya "Spins". He shrugged. "Buut I dunno... Does that really fit?"

Spinel got excited. "Th-" Her words got caught in her throat. "That's a great name!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing on the bar stool.

"Well, alrighty. I'll call ya 'Spins' from now on." Sans replied. He knew she'd like that name.

The food came, and it looked oddly... Appetizing. Which was odd, considering Spinel had never even eaten food, and had no desire to until now. "This is a burger?"

"Yep. Best of the best too." Sans answered. "Can't beat Grillbz's burgers." 

Spinel grunted in response, as she was already stuffing her face with the burger. Who knew something could taste this good?!

Sans paused for a minute, and looked at the ketchup bottle to his side. He had... An idea. While she was quickly devouring her burger, he loosened the ketchup bottle lid, and asked: "Hey, ya wanna know somethin that goes great with burgers here?"

She pauses for a minute, and looks up at the skeleton. "You mean, this can get even better?" She asked excitedly.

Sans nods. "Yep. Here ya go." He hands her the ketchup bottle.

Hey, this is what those humans called a drink, isn't it? She held it up to her mouth and drank the red substance.

H-  
Holy shit! Sans exclaimed in his mind. She just drank the ketchup! I guess... Task failed successfully? The prank failed but... He found someone who enjoyed the same thing that he did! Which wasn't super uncommon in most things, but drinking ketchup? Nobody he knew in the Underground did that, and he knew pretty much everybody!

Spinel finished the bottle, and wiped the bit of ketchup off of her face. "That was really freakin good man! Thanks!" She smiled at Sans.

That smile... Something about it made Sans feel... Happy. Was it the fact that he made someone else happy? Or maybe he potentially made a new friend? He didn't know, but he did know one thing. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He didn't even notice that his grin was even wider than usual, or the dreamy look he had in his eyes.

That smile... Well, Spinel supposed he was always smiling. Ever since she met him he was. But this one... What was this feeling? She hadn't felt anything close to this since... Since Pink left. But even now, something felt... Different. There was a warm, tingly feeling in her chest, and she couldn't help but genuinely smile at the bag of bones. For the first time in a long time, she felt... Happy...

"Welp, uh, I guess we should probably get goin then, if you're done." Sans stammered.

Spinel looked over at her plate. She didn't even realize she had finished the burger. "Right, right." She looks over at his burger. "Hey, how come you didn't eat yours, Sans?"

Sans shrugged. "Meh. I'm not really hungry." Sans stands up, getting off of the chair. "Hey Grillby!" Sans yelled. "Put this one on my tab, will ya?" 

Spinel and Sans walked out of the pub, back into the snowy town. 

Sans looked over at Spinel. "Well, wanna head to my place?" Sans asked. "It's nice and cozy, plus you can meet my bro! That is, if he's not out setting up his puzzles again, of course."

"Sure!" Spinel replied excitedly. "I'd love that!" 

They both paused for a minute. Then they smiled at each other, and Sans replied: "Yeah, I would to." And with that, they walked towards his house.


	3. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle baby unintentionally shows Sans her emotional damage. Love and fluff ensues.

"Welp, here we are!" Sans said as they approach his doorstep. "Home sweet home."

They opened the door and stepped inside. Spinel immediately noticed the smell of some sort of food coming from somewhere in the house, and it was absolutely enticing! Spinel was definitely starting to see why humans loved food so much. 

Sans noticed Spinel take a couple sniffs of the air. "Yeah, that'd be my bro's spaghetti." He told her. "He's not the best cook in the world, but he's definitely improving. He's getting close to make his food actually edible!"

Spinel looked at him astounded. "You mean your own brother makes food?!" She started bouncing where she stood. "That's amazing!"

Sans chuckled. "A lot of people here make food. There's a shop at the entrance that's got some pretty good cinnamon bunnies, MTT resort has some 'fabulous' steak," he says with air quotes, "and apparently, the Queen makes some amazing pie."

Spinel at this point was barely able to listen to what he was saying. Millions of questions were going through her head. Did all food taste different? Would it all taste good? What shape would it be in? Is it even safe for a gem to eat food?

"Well, if that excites ya, you'll be thrilled to know that I'm actually in the food business myself!" Sans told her.

The gem stopped on the ground, and stared at him. "You... YOU MAKE FOOD TOO?!?!" She yelled, astounded.

"Yep." He replied. "And I don't mean to brag, but I can make a hell of a-" aaand she was bouncing again. This time nearly touching the ceiling each time she went up. Wait- no, she was actually touching the ceiling. Pretty hard, in fact. Didn't that hurt at all? Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. What was it about the way she got so excited that made him feel so... Alive? He couldn't help but feel elated by the site of this noodly ball of joy. Her joy was contagious!

She finally calmed down a bit, enough to actually stand somewhat still. She looked at the dent in the ceiling... She must've banged her head into it. She blushed. How freaking embarrassing. This friendly person let's you into their home, and you go and break something?! Now you've gone and done it. Stupid Spinel. "Hey uhh, s-sorry about the damage... I guess I got a little carried away... I'm so sorry..."

Sans furrowed his brow bone. Why was she being so apologetic? Granted, she just damaged my roof, but it's nothing to lose your head over... "Hey, it's ok! Accidents happen! Things like that are easy to fix anyway." That... Wasn't the entire truth. It was definitely easy for Sans, though, since he never fixed things. He just left it to his brother.

Spinel just kind of stared at the ground. Maybe this is why Pink left her... She screwed everything up. And now she had a chance to actually make a new friend, and she went and screwed that up too. "I... I'm sorry... "

God, what happened to her? Some people were just naturally over dramatic, but this... No, this had something to do with her past. What happened? Was she abused? Severely depressed? Abandoned?... "Hey, it's okay, really. It's barely a dent, we can fix it, no problem." She still wasn't consoled...

That's why she left, isn't it? Because she always screwed everything up. Nobody would ever accept her. Nobody would ever treat her the way Pink did before she left. She'd always be alone, craving love, and screwing everything up along the way... She was sobbing uncontrollably now. It was all just too much to handle... How was she supposed to handle it when she can't even complete the task she was made for?

Sans decided to do something he hoped wasn't too... Soon. He went up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh... It's okay, Spins. I'm right here..." He had expected her to be reluctant, if nothing else. But instead...

Spinel buried her face into his chest, still sobbing. She returned the hug, tightly wrapping her stretchy arms around the skeleton. She knew there was no way he could've known what she went through, but he still seemed to... Understand. He had hugged her first... She knew most people would've backed away from this emotional mess. But he only seemed to get closer.

It felt right. He couldn't say that about hugging most people. He wasn't exactly a big fan of physical contact. But this just felt... Perfect. He felt like he needed to be there for her, and he wanted to. Well damn, this was new. 

Being here in his arms felt perfect. She didn't know why, but he made her feel amazing. She felt the pain slowly fade away, and slowly but surely, the stream of tears running down her face stopped, as her emotions changed. She was still sad... But that was numbed by the warmth this bag of bones sent through her body, her mind. "Th... Thanks, Sans." Was all she could seem to manage, as she hugged him harder.

"It's no problem, Spins." He placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair. "It's not a problem at all."

She lifted her head from his chest and stared into his eyes. His little white pupils in his otherwise empty eye socket. 

He looked her in the eyes. Those pink, beautiful eyes... Through all the pain he knew was buried deep in her soul, he could see... Love. The love she so badly wanted to share, and the love she so badly desired.

She could see the love deep in his eyes... He had so much love to share, and she could tell he wanted it right back... 

Their inched closer and closer together... He could feel her breath on his cheekbones.

She could feel his breath against her cheeks, like a small gust of wind on a hot day.

They close their eyes. He didn't need to think about what he wanted. He already knew. 

She already knew what she wanted as she closed her eyes, as she readied her lips for what she knew would come next.

He positioned his jaw for what he knew would come next. This...

This...

Kiss...

Kiss...

Their lips and bones touched, her lips puckered up on his teeth and. He didn't have lips, but she didn't care. Why would she? He was there for her. He was perfect.

Sans noticed she didn't seem to mind that he had no lips. Just like he didn't mind that she was damaged. Why would he? She was broken, just like him... but she was perfect.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. Days. Eternity. Nothing could break this. 

After what seemed like a lifetime had passed, they gently opened their eyes as they slowly withdrew their lips and teeth from each other. "I'll always be here for you, Spins." Sans whispered as he gently caressed her tender cheek. 

That's what she wanted to hear. She wanted to be with him forever. As long as they could keep loving each other like this. "Sans..."

"Yeah, Spinel?"

The words were a bit harder to get out than she thought they'd be. "I... I love you, Sans." She whispered to the skeleton.

There it was. Those beautiful words. The words he wanted to hear. "I love you too, Spins." They pressed their heads against each other's, holding on tightly, as if a strong wind could break them apart and ruin this moment. 

They probably would've never let go of each other. Stars knows she didn't want to. But alas, the sound of a door being forcefully jolted them away from each other.

For a minute, Sans had forgotten he was out of the house. But nobody opened his door like that without knocking... confirming his beliefs was the figure in the doorway. The figure that belonged to none other than...


	4. The Skeleton Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Papyrus has arrived! Aaaand he ruined a romantic moment. Welp, gotta love good ol' Papyrus!

"SANS!" A voice yelled. "YOU FORGOT TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES AGAIN!"

Yep. It was Papyrus, Sans's bro. "Hey bro, how ya doin?"

"I'm doing fine Sans, but don't try to distract me from being frustrated with you! It's pointless! After all, you should know that the Great Papyrus could never be tricked so easily!"

Sans chuckled. "Sorry, bro. But I was just bone-ti-"

"NO!" Papyrus yelled. "I've heard that pun already three times today, Sans! You really should take some lessons from me, and put more... Backbone into your jokes! Nyeh hehe!!!"

Spinel would've laughed, if she didn't already have her fist up, ready to fight whoever this was. 

"Hey bro, I put a ton of work into these puns. A skele-ton."

"NYEEEH!!! SANS, ENOUGH WITH THE LAME JOKES!" 

"Aw, come on. You're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus looked over to the side of his brother, and noticed a pink figure with he fists raised. "Sans?" He asked. "Who is our new guest?"

Sans looked over at Spinel. "Oh, this is Spinel! Spinel, this is my bro Papyrus." He gestures towards the tall skeleton.

Spinel, realizing he must've been friendly, smiles at Papyrus. "Hiya, I'm Sans's-" she paused. What were they now? "-Friend."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Spinel! What part of the underground are you from?"

She wasn't prepared for question! Uh, quick, what was some place that Sans had mentioned... "Grillby's!" She blurted out, and faked a smile.

Well this took a weird turn. How is Papyrus supposed to believe that? He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he's not stupid!

Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at the pink monster, bending down to observe her. He put a hand on his chin, as if thinking real carefully. "Grillby's... You live in Grillby's...?"

"Y-yeah", she said nervously, her accent getting thicker. "Is somethin the matta with that?"

Sans noticed that whenever Spinel was nervous, her accent tended to get a bit thicker. Or maybe it was just his imagination, and she always talked like that.

Papyrus's face softened, and he sprang back up. "Absolutely not! I'm just surprised Sans hasn't mentioned you at all! He loves going to Grillby's! (In fact, it's quite an unhealthy habit...)" The skeleton murmured the last part. "Nevertheless, any friend of Sans is a friend of mine! We happily welcome you into our humble abode!"

Sans chuckled. Little late to welcome her in, Papy, he thought to himself. At least he didn't suspect anything. After all, this would've looked weird to any else.

What a happy ol' guy! Spinel thought to herself. It's no wonder someone like this is the one able to make... What was it called again? Spaghetti?

"Well, I'm sure you're extremely hungry, Spinel! (Or, maybe not, considering you live at a restaurant...) But allow the Great Papyrus to whip you up some of his famous Spaghetti!"

Yes! She was hoping he'd say that! "I'd love to try it!" She exclaimed, starting to bounce again. She quickly took care of that, as the last thing she wanted was to break anything else... But then again, if that means she gets any more kisses from that lil bag o' bones... Hehe...

"How lucky! The underground's greatest chef is gonna prepare his special dish just for you!" Sans winks. Sadly, she was gonna have to find out the hard way that not all food is delicious, as she seems to think. However, he hoped she at least acted like it was good. It'd be a real confidence boost for Papy. 

"Talk about lucky, Sans! You have the opportunity to eat this everyday! It still baffles me how you can even consider the idea of eating at Grillby's when you're brother is such a magnificent cook!" Papyrus trails off as he walks into the kitchen.

Sans and Spinel sit down on the couch, and just kind of stare at each other. What were they now? Was this the beginning of what humans called a 'relationship'?

So, what happened now? They had just kissed for at least a solid minute. That's not a thing normal friends do... So, were they something more? 

Five minutes passed. Soon, the tall skeleton came out and handed a plate of food to Spinel. "Here you are!" He says. "Enjoy! Only the most exquisite cuisine for our new guest! Nyeh he he!"

Papyrus hands a plate to Sans as well, and stands back and stares at Spinel. Oh, he must be waiting to see her reaction. 

"Gee, thanks- um, your names' Papyrus, right?" The gem asked.

"Indeed!" Papyrus answers.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure I got ya name right. Wouldn't wanna be rude now. Thanks for the amazing lookin food!"

Papyrus slightly blushes. "Uh, you are most certainly welcome, Spinel!"

Spinel takes a bite.   
Holy stars! She didn't know food could taste even better than that burger! How would one even manage to make something like this?!?! It must take eons of training! "Papyrus, this is amazing!" She yells, still stuffing more of the food in her mouth. "How did you get this good at making food??"

Papyrus blushes even harder. "W-well, years of hard work, friend! B-but even with that, nobody could ever match the Great Papyrus's cooking skills! I am a natural! (As I am in most things, in fact.)"

Sans smiles and rolls his eyes. Man, his bro is such a dork sometimes. It's adorable.

Spinel was already done with her plate. She wiped a bit of sauce off of her lips, and let out a small belch. "Oh, s-sorry..."

"Technically in some cultures, that's a compliment." Sans pipes in.

"Sans! For the last time, this isn't... Whatever culture that is! Nevertheless, I accept and appreciate your compliment, Spinel! Come by anytime, and I'll cook up as much spaghetti as you want!"

"Gee, thanks Papyrus!" The gem replied, making sure she wasn't bouncing again.

"While I'd love to relish in your love and praise, a Royal-Guardsman-in-training's job is never finished until he reaches his goal! I must go and check my traps for any humans!" Papyrus walks out the door. "Farewell, new friend!" He calls before he closes it.

"Your brotha seems really nice, Sans!" Spinel says. "And he's a damn good cook!" 

"I'm as surprised as you are, Spins. He actually made something edible!"

Spinel looks at Sans "Hey uh... Sans?"

"Yeah, Spinel?"

She pauses for a minute. She didn't really know how to word it... After all, how do you really ask someone a question like this? "U-um... Are you... Are you gonna eat that?" She gestures towards Sans's plate of spaghetti.

The skeleton let's out a hearty laugh. "No, go ahead, Spins."


End file.
